A Knight, A Maid, And A Dressmaker Have Tea
by spike1970
Summary: One shot. Sodia takes a lunch break after finishing her morning patrol of the shopping plaza. And meets a certain maid and a certain dressmaker. Rated T


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai.  
**_

_**This interlude takes place between 'Victory Tour' and 'Tangled Tentacles', About a few months before the game.**_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA: A KNIGHT, A MAID, AND A DRESSMAKER HAVE TEA**_

* * *

_**(Shopping Plaza The Public Quarter)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

It's been a couple of days since that ship of the gods dropped off Nan and Julia. I'm told that Julia's staying at the castle getting ready to travel up to Aspio as well as writing some chapter in her journal about her initial tour.

I really don't feel like seeing her right now…

As I did my daily patrol of the shopping plaza on this cold winter day, I look over at the Dior's Fashion Boutique. Looks like they've re-opened for business now that the holidays are over. I guess that Clara's making some new dresses right now.

I really don't feel like seeing her either…

I… just don't feel comfortable around them right now. Ever since… I found out they were… lovers… *shudder*… Queer lovers! I just couldn't believe it! All this time and I never knew.

All this time I've been visiting Dior's Fashion Boutique, having Clara taking my measurements all those years…

And I never knew…

All those years I've known Julia… From watching her win the games over five years ago. First time meeting her face to face three years ago(At the time she was with that pinhead, Gradana)… And fighting side by side to rescue sir Flynn and some other guy from being homo-raped by a sicko doctor from another dimension and his equally sicko friends...

And I never knew…

All that time, those two bespectacled ladies were homosexual lovers, and I never knew until until just a few weeks ago. The funny thing was, neither of then acted in any way that would've told me that they were...lovers. If anything, in public, they acted like longtime heterosexual friends.

...Until I accidentally walked in on them making love when we were rounding up Wesley and that boy band from Earth. I wasn't sure what I was hearing at the time, I was too far back to make out what they were saying. Long story short, curiosity got the best of me, I found out, I got upset, got into trouble, and now I'm out three months pay.

...sigh...

Maybe if I didn't go in Julia's room. I would've never known. and I would've continued thinking that Julia and Clara were just good friends.

...sigh… Again...

As I continued my patrol, observing the patrons go about their day buying whatever they either wanted or needed, I decided to take a lunch break at the nearby restaurant. Grab a bite to eat, have some tea, maybe get caught up on the latest gossip.

As soon as I went inside, I found an empty table to sit down at. It wasn't too long before a waiter showed up and ask me for my order. I told him I wanted a Tolbyiccian sandwich_**(Similar to a western sandwich, **__**Author**__**)**_ and some tea with no cream and honey instead of sugar. I then payed for the meal with my savings (just some gald I put aside just in case) and waited for my lunch to arrive.

As I waited, I noticed two familiar ladies sitting and chatting away at the table next to mine. "Annie, Patricia, what new on the grapevine?" I asked.

"Oh, Sodia, didn't think we'd see you here." Annie, Wearing a promenade argent dress, answered first.

"So the rumors are true..." Patricia, wearing a brode sapphire dress, added. "That you dumped Alexander and went with Jurgis."

"Yeah you could say that." I replied. "That Cumore just wasn't my type."

"Is that so?" Annie replied. "I think the real reason you wanted to transfer to Jurgis' brigade was that blonde cutie. You remember him don't you, Patricia?"

"You mean Flynn Scifo?" Patricia adjusted her glasses. "Yes I do. He's a very nice fellow, for a Lower Quarter person. Him and that rather rude long haired ruffian… Yuri I think his name was… got my purse back from those awful thugs five years ago."

"Oh yes..." Annie said. "I heard that now he's 21 he legally inherited his late father's title and is now part of the gentry."

"Oh yeah, I wonder if he'll be as great as his father, Finath Scifo?" Patricia asked. "So what do you think of him, Sodia?"

It took me a bit of time before I came up with my answer. "He seems to be dedicated and hard working. A strong believer of justice. I suppose I kinda like him."

"Ooooh?" Annie and Patricia leaned towards me. A look of interest on their smiling faces.

"On a professional level, you two. On a professional level." I replied, sillily grinning and waving my hands in front of me. "It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. I mean, I'm peerage like you two, and he's only gentry."

"Shame really..." Patricia said, folding her arms across her chest. "You and Flynn would've made a cute couple."

"And a lot of really juicy gossip." Annie added, smiling and pressing her gloved hands together.

Just then, Clara, wearing a promenade platine dress, showed up. She notices Annie and Patricia. "Ah bonjour, mademoiselle Annie, mademoiselle Patricia. How are my two favorite customers this fine crisp winter afternoon?" She happily greeted. Then she...ulp… notices me. "Oh, mademoiselle Sodia, you're here too?"

She gracefully walks up to my table. "I hope you don't mind if I sit at your table..." And sits down in the chair next to me. "It seems to be quite crowded this afternoon, oui?"

Oh this is just great of all the people who have to sit next to me and it just has to be that lesbian dressmaker.

The waiter walks up and asked Clara for her order. She orders some vichyssoise and tea.

"Sodia, are you feeling alright?' Annie asked. "You look uncomfortable all of a sudden."

"Um… you could say that." I answered. "I, um...er."

"It's okay to tell them, Sodia..." Clara said. "They know that me and Julia are lovers."

"Wait! What!?" I exclaimed in surprise. "You two know about this!? Waitamimute… Are you two also..."

"No no no, Sodia..." Annie replied first, waving her hands in front. "Me and Patricia are both straight."

"Like she said." Patricia added. "You know I'm dating Alistair Cromwell of the royal guard, right?"

"And I'm engaged with his brother, Archie." Annie added. "We're gonna get married this summer."

I let out a sigh of relief and let my shoulders slump down. "...whew… Oh thank Zaude. At least this day can't get any..."

"Good afternoon, Annie, Patricia."

"...Worse?" Oh great, me and my big mouth. Guess who just gracefully walked through the door wearing a brode garnet dress? Julia… Oh why me?

"Oh Clara, you're here too and...Is that Sodia…?" Julia asked.

"Nuuuuh..." Was all I could moan as I leaned forward on the table burying my face between my arms. "This just isn't my day..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Hope you don't mind if I sit at your table." Julia sat down and ordered a Tolbyiccian sandwich and tea. "She…ahem... found out a few days before I went to Panem."

"We know." Annie replied first. "Not only that, Mimula blabbed about how Sodia found out while you were away."

Needless to say, me, Clara and Julia were all blushing. "Oh good grief. She must have learned it from Alexander who probably got it from Wesley." Julia said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Remind me to punch that freckle faced weasel in the face and give him a swift kick between his legs as soon as I go back to the castle… Sigh..." She slumped her shoulders and leaned back on her chair.

"That aside, how was Panem?" Annie asked.

"Same old same old. Everyone there is as garishly dressed as ever, and their hair was all dyed in all manner of colors, rather tacky if you ask me."

"From what you're saying, that those people are just trying too hard." Annie said.

"I suppose… Especially when compared to how they look without all that makeup and wigs and hair-dyes. You know about Effie Trinket right?"

We all nod.

Julia continued. "...Well I've seen her without her makeup and wig. She was just absolutely perfect and flawless… Could rival Zaude herself."

"Wish I could've seen it." Clara said.

"You'll get flibber-flubbered, Clara..." Julia replied. "I know I did." We all giggled, surprisingly enough, including me. "And yet they hide it all behind such tacky clothes and makeup. Well at least we nobles of Zaphias have more...refined tastes." She stated gloved hand daintily on her chest. "...Like the outfits we (besides Sodia) are all wearing for example. Simple, yet opulent, don't you all agree?"

"Oh oui, Julia." Clara agreed. "You and Patricia look just soo adorable wearing those comfortable looking Brode day-gowns. Myself and Annie are just as beautiful wearing the equally comfortable Promenade day-gowns. Admit it, Sodia, we look very stylish in these dresses, oui?"

"Yeah...You four certainly do." Okay I'll admit it, those dresses they were wearing were very stylish and ladylike. And I'd really love to wear one of those.

"And you know that's the absolute best part of those dresses?" Julia and Patricia lifts up their pleated and flower embroidered skirts, Clara and Anna do the same with their circular skirts, revealing underneath their tulle crinolines and ruffled silk petticoats these really stylish black and white leather ankle boots.

"The rather stylish, yet comfortable shoes!" All four of them happily declared. "SQUEEEEEEEEEE!" I'm telling you those shoes those four were wearing are just soo cute! SQUEEE!

And then I just remembered… I'm sharing a table with two lesbians… I buried my face in my arms on said table. "...Nuuuuh..."

"...And just like that, the moment, she is gone. Alas." Clara said as she looked at me moaning on the table.

"...Yes, I do believe we should address the giganto in the room, Clara." Julia said just at the meals we ordered arrived. "...Sodia..." I lift my head up to look at Julia. "...I think this is a good time as any to have a little talk."

"Now…?" I asked.

"Yes, now, Sodia..." Julia answered. "Because as soon as I finish typing out my chapter in my memoirs, I'll be gone from Zaphias for a few months to study for my scholarship exams in Aspio." Oh right, those. "So tell me, Sodia… How do you feel about knowing that me and Clara are lovers?"

It took a good while before I came up with an answer. "...I'm… still in shock over this, Julia. That I actually idolized you, being a victor and everything." Then I looked at Clara. "...And that I've been letting you...*shudder*… touch me all those years, and I never knew."

"Well I've never asked to be anyone's idol, Sodia. "Julia replied first. "Never quite cared for being on a pedestal. Can't seem to stay on those things as far as others are concerned. Or have you forgotten that I was once Gradana's(drugged up) mistress."

No I haven't actually. I still remember how...slutty she looked hanging on that twit's arm when he tried to engage me in a contest of wits(that I won of course) all of three years ago.

"And I'm just taking your measurements, Sodia." Clara added. "You are, after all, a customer, And I want to make sure you look stunning and sharp in your dresses. You do wish to catch monsieur Flynn's eye, oui? Can't have you looking sloppy, now can we."

I...I suppose not. And I'll admit, I do kinda like sir Flynn. But me and him? Peerage and gentry? I don't know. Feels like I'm kinda stretching things as it is, what with me being his XO in his squad.

"Um, right." I replied. "Anyway, how long?"

"How long?" Julia asked back.

"How long were you a...queer?" I asked to be more specific.

"Oh yes, that..." Julia scratched her chin. "...I guess it was about four years."

"That was when you said you loved me." Clara added. "And I was just as in love with you too."

"I suppose we started having feelings for one another the day I volunteered." Julia said. "Seeing Clara approaching the stage, looking so scared, The thought of her dreams of being a bespoke seamstress tailoring outfits for the nobility and royalty taken away along with her life..."

She paused for a few seconds.

"I just couldn't let that happen, and I had a feeling no one else was willing to volunteer. So I went and risked my own dreams and life and volunteered. You all know the rest." Julia finished.

We all nodded.

"And what's your side on this?" I asked Clara.

"Well, Sodia..." Clara paused to think about this. "I suppose I began to have feelings for Julia on that same day as well. I mean she did just save my life. I thought I was never going to see her again, well you are a good customer after all, Julia."

"...I do suppose..." Julia replied. "Ever since I came back, my family got a 20% discount at the boutique."

20%…? Lucky you, Julia.

She continued. "Not to mention me and Clara became friends. In the first year, we were just that, good friends. But over time… Well let's just say we started feeling rather...conflicted. Me especially, We felt like we wanted our friendship to be...more. And I was feeling rather worried. At the time, it all felt so...wrong."

"Wrong?" I asked. "Are you saying that you didn't like homosexuality either?"

"You could say that, Sodia." Julia replied. "Back when I went to the games, I was raised to believe that homosexuality was a degenerate incorrect sexuality. And now, being a lesbian feels rather...normal to me. It's rather ironic when you think about it."

Julia leaned back in her chair. "Of course it wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows for me and Clara at first. When I told my family, they were quite upset with me. Father didn't even talk to me for a whole week. His silence felt worse than his usual super loud yelling."

"My famille, on the other hand, were a little bit more accepting." Clara said. "If anything they felt my being queer added a certain flair to the boutique. Well they always say that queer or bi dressmakers make the best dresses. Not to mention, our customers aren't really bothered by it. Rather they find it quite fascinating."

Julia continued. "… Well, as troubled as my family was by this, they didn't stay upset for very long. And things settled down. 'Course they were rather miffed that I was no longer interested in master Ioder and now interested in a middle class dressmaker that's the same gender as me."

"Wait what? You were interested in master Ioder!?" I said in complete surprise.

Julia nodded. "Me, Annie, Patricia, and every other girl in my finishing school at the time."

"I know, right..." Annie chimed in. "He's just soo dreamy."

"I don't suppose you're interested in him, Sodia." Patricia said.

"Me…!?" I pointed at my surprised face. "I, um, er… Ho boy. I just don't know what to say."

"Something tells me that mademoiselle Sodia isn't quite as...ambitious as you three." Clara commented. "...Or is it just you two?" She looks at Annie and Patricia. "Unless Julia still has feelings for him."

"Wouldn't that make me a bi-sexual?" Julia replied. "Tempting… If he were to offer his hand in marriage, I'd probably still say yes… Besides, Nina's now got her own eyes on that prince, remember?"

"Your sister?" Patricia replied. "Oh yeah, I remember you introduced her to him last summer."

"And she squeed at how cute he is and hugged him." Annie added. "And we joined in on the fun."

Julia giggled. "And Drake scolded us for _**still**_ acting like over exited pre-adolescent Yurzorean schoolgirls. Hee hee hee hee."

"Guess we still have some competition from the DuBois house after all." Annie and Patricia said simultaneously, and they giggled too.

"You know, Sodia..." Julia turns her attention to me. "I was just thinking… How would've reacted if either me or Clara just told you we were lovers, instead of having you finding out by walking in on us?"

You know… That's a really good question she just asked. How would I have reacted if they just told me… I pondered on this for a moment before I finally replied. "I don't really know. I guess I'd be upset and startled. And I might avoid the two of you for some time. But I'm sure I wouldn't be as upset as I was back when I found out… The hard way. So why didn't you tell me before I went and almost got myself smited and out three months pay?"

"Well..." Julia scratched her chin for a moment. "I suppose between my duties as head maid, and your duties as an imperial knight, I suppose we don't get much contact with one another."

I guess that's true, My duties as sir Flynn's XO keep me quite busy.

"And the only time I ever meet you is whenever you come in to get measured for whatever garments you want to either buy or adjust." Clara said. "And you know I'm very professional when I measure someone regardless of gender. And my customers aren't too concerned about my sexuality. As though they expected me to be this way."

"I see..." I said. "Other than the fact that you're both lovers, you two don't act like I imagined homosexuals to be like. If anything you two act like perfectly normal everyday ladies."

"Oh, Sodia? What do you expect us to be like?' Clara asked first.

"I'm guessing you're thinking of the more...stereotypical gay and lesbian individual aren't you, Sodia." Julia added.

I...nodded.

"I suppose I can understand." Julia adjusted her glasses. "First time I met a lesbian was back when I went to the games. Lets just say she was a bit...loud."

"Loud?" I asked.

"In a way, Sodia. Hoshimi was a rather butch individual." Julia replied. "She loves to declare to the world that she is a lesbian. Loves to make a big showy deal of it. All the while wearing trousers. And then there was this schoolgirl, Benio Amakusa, essentially a teenaged clone of her. Honestly… Tell me, Sodia, have you seen anyone make a big show about being straight?"

"No...not really, Julia." I answered. "We straights see is as being normal as the gods intended. Nothing worth making a big show over."

"Precisely, Sodia..." Julia agreed. "Being straight, homo, or bi shouldn't be anything to make a big show over, or put on some prideful parade. And most of us homos and bis want to have normal everyday lives and our private intimate moments to be just that; private. So, in short, me and Clara are just like you, Annie and Patricia. We just have a different sexual orientation."

"But still, just the thought of both of you being queer lovers and all still makes me feel uncomfortable. And I don't know if I'll ever accept it. Maybe in time… I don't know."

"Don't worry, Sodia, me and Clara will give you some space to work it out for yourself." Julia said. "Though I'd still like to have you as a friend, just a friend nothing more."

"And I'd still like to have you as a customer at our store." Clara added.

"But for now, let's eat our lunches and enjoy our tea before they get cold." Julia suggested. "And let's talk about some other gossip that's floating around."

We enjoyed our lunches, drank our tea and spent the next hour or so talking about the latest gossip going around. Before long, My break was over and I had to resume my usual beat. Julia asked me to escort her back to the castle…

_**XXX**_

As we made our way back up the hill towards the Noble and Royal Quarters, I decided to ask Julia one more question. "So what's this about this chapter you're writing?"

"Chapter?"

"That's why you haven't gone to Aspio yet." I replied. "You're adding an extra chapter in your book about your ordeal in the games right?"

"Oh yes that..." Julia smacked her fist into her palm. "… On my last stop on Earth, I ran into a rather familiar face; René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh. I met him by accident on my own tour five years ago. Only now, he's grown to be sixteen and six feet tall, and he's the president of a club in his high school. I'll probably get the chapter typed out and finished sometime tomorrow. And after that, I'm on my way to Aspio."

Right… Anyway it wasn't too long before we arrived at the castle. As we entered and made our way down the halls leading to Flynn's office(Where I'm headed) and Julia's room, we passed by the hallway leading to lady Estellise's room. At time of the day, dame Margaret's teaching lady Estellise her afternoon lessons.

Also today, her room was guarded by two knights from the Cumore brigade. Me and Julia noticed that one of them had his helmet off showing off his red hair and freckled face… Well well..

"Sodia, before we part ways for today..." Julia looked at me, smiling… "...Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" … And cracking her leather gloved knuckles and tapping the toe of her right shoe.

"...I think so, Julia." I smiled back, also cracking my steel gloved knuckles…

_**(Estellise's room)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

"Now, lady Estellise, a proper princess should always… Huh?" Margaret suddenly stopped mid-lesson when we suddenly heard what sounded like...punching followed by a high pitched scream. "...What in Zaude's name in going on out there?"

We both went to the door and when Margaret opened it to see what was going on, we both saw Wesley kneeling on the floor, with a bruised face and was whimpering in a high voice as was covering his crotch.

Standing near him was Julia and Sodia looking down at him quite scornfully. The other knight assigned to guard my room was nervously backing away from the two ladies.

"Maybe this will remind you not to tattle tale on me, you little creep." Sodia scolded the whimpering knight.

"And if you do something like this again, I'll personally have you fixed." Julia added.

Then both of them said "HUMPH!" Noses in the air.

"Sodia, Julia what do you think you're doing?" Margaret asked, looking perplexed.

"Oh! Lady Estellise." Sodia saluted.

"Our apologizes for interrupting lady Estellise's lessons..." Julia curtsied and Sodia politely bowed. "We were just simply teaching mr DuBellette a lesson on keeping his big mouth shut. Good day."

Both Julia and Sodia walked back down the hall. When they reached the corner, they stopped, looked at each other giggled before walking on out of sight.

"Right… Where were we..." Margaret said as we went back inside my room to resume my daily lessons…

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Just a little interlude That's set between' Victory Tour' and 'Tangled Tentacles'.**_

_**That's it.**_


End file.
